Prisoner of 'Love'
by RizaHawkeye18
Summary: Estarossa keeps Meliodas prisoner and takes Elizabeth hostage. Love and pain ensue for this tragic trio. Tw: incest, lemons, bdsm, torture, EstarossaXMeliodas, MeliodasXElizabeth, EstarossaXElizabeth
1. Prolouge

Prolouge

Estarossa lustfully eyed his prize. All of his planning had payed off and he was ready to enjoy the spoils. Everyone believed Meliodas to be dead by his hand, but no, he would never do that to his beloved brother. Once Meliodas's friends had buried the body Estarossa had simply retrieved it from the ground and waited. He was still waiting. Soon Meliodas would wake,powerless and completely at his mercy. Oh this was going to be fun. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Pain and the Pleasure

Chapter 1: The Pain and the Pleasure

Meliodas woke on the damp ground in the pitch dark. He was cold, wet, and hurt like hell. He went to brush the hair from his eyes and discovered that he couldn't move. Beginning to shiver, he tried again to move realized that his clothing was missing too.

"Well, shit. How'd I get into this mess," Meliodas sighed. His arms and legs were bound tightly with strong chains. 'Not something I can break easily,' he thought. Trying anyway, he attempted to break his bonds. He groaned with the strain of the attempted. The chains clanked together, but did not show any sign of breaking.

"Mhmmmm... How I love watching you struggle," a deep velvety voice came from the darkness.

Meliodas stiffened at the sound. 'Not him. PLEASE Not Him. ANYONE BUT HIM.'

Estarossa lit a torch, his face confirming Meliodas's worst fear. It was now evident that they were in a cave. The walls glittering with mineral deposits and dampness. The torch also illuminated Meliodas's small,shivering naked body. He certainly didn't look well. He was pale and although the wounds that killed him had mostly healed there were still seven painful looking red marks on his chest. His eyes were dark and scared as he looked up at his younger brother.

"Estarossa.." Meliodas smiled weakly "Brother... I..."

"Quiet!" Estarossa ordered, reaching forward quickly and cupping Meliodas's head with his hand."You will speak only when I wish it."

Meliodas's eyes pulsed with fear as Estarossa slowly drew his hand away, lazily drawing his fingers over the other's skin, enjoying the sensation. He stepped away for a moment to place the torch in a sconce then returned to his bound brother. He pulled Meliodas into his lap, caressing tenderly as he pulled him close.

"Now I have you," Estarossa purred in his ear, "Mine. Finally mine."

Meliodas felt the wet roughness of his brother's tongue as Estarossa languidly ran it over his jawline. He shivered. It felt good. He didn't want it to feel so good and he knew it wouldn't be long before it felt even better... and much much worse.


	3. Chapter 2: Hello Desire

**authors note** I am drunk, typing on my phone, and wearing prosthetics over my eyes at a Halloween party while writing this***

Chapter 2: Hello Desire

Meliodas shivered inanticipation of his brothers next move. It had been so long since he felt Estarossa's against him... He yearned for the intimacy they had once shared, but was terrified by the change in the balance of power.

Tenderly cupping his brother's face, Estarossa pressed his lips to Meliodas's and kissed him hard and passionately. He pushed his tounge past Meliodas's protesting lips and deepened the kiss. With his free hand, Estarossa cupped and rubbed his brother's firm ass.

He abruptly ended the kiss and threw Meliodas to the ground. Straddling his older brother he grinned wildly as he purred,

"Enjoying yourself yet brother?"

Meliodas made a strange strangled sound. Fear, pleasure, and frustration all mixing and leaving him in a daze

"I'll take that as a yes," Estarossa laughed, clearing enjoying every minute of his brother's torment. He wrapped his head into Meliodas's soft blonde hair and yanked... hard, forcing Meliodas' stunning green eyes to meet his cold black ones. Melioda's cried out in pain.

"Oh, my dear brother, how far you've fallen," Estarossa taunted, "You are going to be my toy." He kissed him again. "Whatever I want you will provide... If you're goo I might not even hurt you." He smirked. "Understand."

Meliodas nodded and Estarossa released him, his body falling back to the cold ground with a thunk. Estarossa stood over Meliodas with a taunting grin, done with his fun for the moment. Then, he turned around and left; leaving Meliodas in tears, hating himself for wanting more...


	4. Chapter 3: You're My Old Friend

Chapter 3: You're My Old Friend

Meliodas was alone and the torch Estarossa had left was beginning to burn low. Dry ear tracks stained his cheeks and faint sores were being to appear on his wrists and ankles where the chains bound him. The faint lighting was enough to make out runes covering his shackles; magic that prevented him from using his powers and stopped the chains from breaking. It was evident he wasn't escaping this situation anytime soon. Eventually, the dying light from the torch lulled him to sleep and he dreamed of his past...

About 3600 years ago...

"LIZZY!" A ten year old and even tinnier Meliodas called at the second story window of a small and rustic but cozy cottage on the outskirts of a druid village. "Lizzzzzzzzzy!"

The back door flung open and a pink and blonde blur pounced on Meliodas. "MEL!" Meliodas into the soft grass with a tiny Elizabeth in his arms. She giggled as she cuddled up to him on the ground, her blonde hair and blue dress rippling in the soft breeze.

"Happy seventh birthday, Lizzy! I made you a present!" Meliodas rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out a strangle looking necklace made of dried berries and colorfully painted nuts. Lizzy's face was still buried in Meliodas's neck as she whispered, "I love it!" and giggled again

"How can you love it if you haven't even looked at it!" Meliodas smiled at her and kissed her temple.

"Because I love you, Mel."

"I love you too, Elizabeth."

Meliodas put the necklace he had made around her neck and he two young druid children lay in the grass watching the clouds and enjoying each others company for several hours before Meliodas got up to leave.

"Father's finally going to let me help in his workshop." He told Lizzy excitedly. Meliodas's father never let him enter his workshop let alone help him. He was eager to finally be allowed inside. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lizzy!"

"Bye, Mel."

Meliodas ran home. He had stayed with Lizzy a bit longer than he had meant to and ran to try to make up time. He and his parents lived in deep int the woods, in a one room cottage with a thatch roof. Before Meliodas was born his parents left the village for reasons he didn't understand and no one would explain to him. When they did go into town they got old looks and people stared, but that didn't bother him. Everyone was perfectly welcoming to the ten year old boy. He arrived home having made up the time he had lost with Lizzy. Instead of going inside his home he went around the back and walked to the shack shack leaning up against a massive tree trunk...his father workshop. He paused outside, his father didn't like to be disturbed while he was working, but he had been invited... but what if his father had forgotten? He took a deep breath and knocked. After a moment the door creaked open.

"Meliodas, come in my son," his Father said, opening the door further then returning to a stool in front of a small pot over a flame.. Meliodas felt a flicker of fear and trepidation, as if something was wrong, but he pushed it aside and let his excitement take over again. He entered the dimly lit room, the fire the only illumination. Despite the holes in the ceiling smoke lingered making it even more difficult to see and hard to breathe. Meliodas coughed as he examined his surroundings, vials covered the walls many filled with herbs, but even more filled with an inky black fluid the boy couldn't identify. There were tables along the wall closest to him and in the corner facing away from him was his father and the fire. The other end of the room was too dark to identify anything but a lone chair with... something

"Close that door!" His father snapped and Meliodas did as he was told, removing most of the light from the room. He begin to approach his father but was ordered to sit in the chair on the oposite side of the room. Walking to the chair he felt a sense of dread that he couldn't shake... something was definitely not right here, but he sat as he was told anyway. After he was seated his father lit a torch and brought it over with him. His father placed it in an iron wrought stand behind Meliodas, then stood behind Meliodas. "Hold still" he was told as he squirmed in his chair. As soon as he stopped moving he heard a clang and felt pressure on his wrists. There were shackles attached to the chair and he was now in them.

"F..Father?" He said looking up at the man standing over him, only now realizing that the man's eyes were black, not green like his.

"Don't worry my son," the man petted Meliodas's head, "I've finally found what I've been dreaming of for centuries! Soon our family will take its rightfully place, and those that shunned me and my discoveries will be crushed under our power!"

Meliodas was terrified now and tried tried desperately to escape his bonds as his father removed the pot from the fire and strained its contents into a vial. He returned to Meliodas, vial in hand and insanity in his eyes.

"This vial contains the blood of creatures of the dark plains, infused with herbs and spells to change it, empower it and create a potion of turning a man into a god." He grabbed Meliodas's hair and pulled his head back, simultaneously pouring the vial into his son's open mouth. He held Meliodas's jaws shut until he was forced to swallow the burning liquid.

Moments later Meliodas began screaming only, ending when he lost consciousness.


	5. Chapter 4: I Wish I Was Invincible

***Authors note*** Thanks for all the reviews! I know last chapter wasn't what the previous two had been but it needed to happen for future events to make sense. Alex, you asked for yaoi...I hope this chapter delivers***

Chapter 4: I Wish I Was Invincible

Present

Meliodas shivered in his sleep. The aching cold of the cave seeping into his bones. His dreams switching back and forth from pleasant to terrifying, all memories of his past.

About 3,500 years ago...

Meliodas woke from a dreamless sleep to a presence by his bedside. He smoothly slipped a knife from beneath his pillow and pressed it too the intruders neck.

"Oni-san...?" Estarossa's voice shook with fear. He was supprised by the sharp edge of a knife in his neck.

"Arn't you getting to old for this?" Meliodas asked. He hadn't expected Estarossa to start doing this again at 13. It had been a couple years since Estarossa last got into bed with him. "Hurry up, I want to go back to sleep."

Estarossa hopped up on the bed and Meliodas moved over to give him room to slide under the covers. He cuddled up close to his older brother.

"I can't sleep oni-san," Estarossa said, "I'm having nightmares again."

Meliodas pet his little brother's head and held him close. He kissed his forehead and whispered, "You're safe, go to sleep." And eventually they both did.

15 years later...

I was morning and Meliodas was warm and cozy in his bed, Estarossa curled up by his side. For the last couple of years the brothers had shared a bed. Estarossa didn't sleep well without company, or at least pretended not to. He really just wanted to be close to Mel. Rolling over to face him he wrapped his arms around Meliodas and buried his face in his older brothers hair. He was taller than Meliodas now and Mel fit nicely into his well muscled arms.

"Mmmmfm..." Meliodas mumbled something in his sleep and rolled over facing his younger brother. Meliodas looked so peaceful in his sleep, nothing like a demon that was feared all across Britannia. When he shifted in his sleep he unintentionally brought is face only millimeters from Estarossa's. His lips were so close...no... he really shouldn't... but... Estarossa closed the gap between their lips and gently kissed Meliodas. His lips were soft and warm and tasted slightly of the ale they had been drinking the night before. Estarossa pulled away before he woke his brother thinking about what he had just done... and wanted to do again. Looking back at his brothers sleeping form he wondered if he could get away with it again, to steal another kiss. He decided to go for it and pressed his lips to Meliodas's once again, only this time harder, accidentally waking Mel.

Meliodas woke to the wonderful feeling of being kissed and wrapped his arms around Estarossa, assuming it was Elizabeth. It didn't take long for him to realize it wasn't her... Elizabeth didn't have muscles like that. He opened one eye as he pulled back, "Mmhmm... What are you doing Rossi?" He was a bit confused but didn't hate it.

Estarossa blushed and looked away. He mumbled something that Meliodas didn't understand and let go of his brother, moving back to his side of their bed, embarrassed. Meliodas hesitated for only a moment before sliding over to Estarossa and straddling him. Running his fingers through Estarossa's hair he asked, "Why'd you kiss me?" Estarossa was silent for a moment then made a noncommittal noise. Meliodas frowned. He was a bit put out with the lack of answers and decided there was only one way to settle this. Looking deeply into Estarossa's eyes he learned forward until they could feel one anothers breath. "Wanna do it again?"

Estarossa froze with shock. He... he hadn't anticipated this, but he would certainly welcome it. He nodded mutely and Meliodas covered Estarossa's lips with his own. The kiss started softly but soon became rougher and more desperate as the brothers became more comfortable with their actions. Meliodas ran his hand along Estarossa's hard muscular chest, teasing his nipples as he ran his fingers passed them. Estarossa moaned into Meliodas's mouth as Meliodas slipped his tongue inside. The next few hours we a blur of passionate kisses and gentle caresses as the two began to slowly explore each others bodies. Eventually, Meliodas pulled away and suddenly left the room, leaving Estarossa embarrassed and confused. Just as Estarossa was considering his brother might not return, Meliodas came back carrying a small jar.

"Lie down on your back," Meliodas ordered with a small smirk on his face. Estarossa immediately obliged, his erection on full display. Meliodas approached and crawled onto the bed until he was straddling Estarossa. "Mmmmmhmmm, you're so sexy," he moaned as he nibbled Estarossa's ear. He reached his hand down to his brother's penis and began to stoke it. With each stroke he rubbed harder, driving Estarossa to his limits in mere moments. Within seconds of beginning Estarossa came. Meliodas kissed Estarossa hard as the other came, his mouth muffling Estarossa's loud moans of pleasure. When Meliodas pulled away Estarossa was panting.

" Now its your turn to pleasure me," Meliodas said wryly and Estarossa reached forward to take Meliodas's length in his hand, "No, not like that... turn over."

Estarossa did as he was told an rolled over, presenting his brother with his perfect, delicious ass. Meliodas's hand caressed Estarossa's bottom for a moment before giving it a hard smack. Estarossa jumped surprised ad the sudden sharp pain while Meliodas let out a humorless laugh.

"You'll learn to like that," Meliodas told him as his brother's fingers slid between his cheeks. Meliodas fingered his asshole, slowly drawing circles around its tight lips before slipping a finger inside. Estarossa moaned again, almost as loudly as when he came. Meliodas removed his finger's and reached for the small jar he had brought with him into the room. Inside was a viscous liquid which he poured on to his erection, coating it thoroughly. He brought himself forward lining up his penis with Estarossa's soft asshole and slowly entered him. The slipperily liquid allowing his large member to enter his brothers tight ass. It didnt fit, but it went in anyway. Estarossa's body exploded with pain and a strange aching pleasure that he knew he would never get enough of. With each thrust Estarossa yelped and tears formed in his eyes, but he loved it. He loved Meliodas. His big brother was inside of him. After a few minutes of this Meliodas thrust on final time, hard, and came inside Estarossa. Meliodas collapsed on top of Estarossa then gentle disentangled himself.

Meliodas moved over to the other side of the bed and Estarossa looked over and smiled at his brother. Despite tears in his eyes and a bloody asshole he had enjoyed it. Meliodas reached over and pulled him close for a gentle kiss before getting out of bed to get dressed for the day


	6. Chapter 5: It's Like a Fire

***Authors note. A few ago my bunny died after a long battle with cancer. I haven't felt like writing... but the reviews ive gotten begging me to update inspired me. THANK YOU FOR THAT. I really appreciate the reviews and they have been a bright spot in a bad time.***

Chapter 5: It's Like a fire

Present

Estarossa had claimed the second largest bedroom in Camelot's castle as his own. Zeldris has taken former kings room and Estarossa didnt care enough to challenge him. His room was elegant and plush without being ostentatious. The bed was a grand thing with mahogany posts and draped from them were silver gray velvet curtains with gold trim. Most of the décor was of silver or gold, except for the mahogany furniture. Overall, it was rather well suited to Estarossa's tastes.

Estarossa lazed about on the plush bed in his skivvies thinking about recent conquests. In the month since Meliodas's "death" demons had overrun all of Britannia, with Camelot acting as their capital. One week ago they had defeated the last human holdout, Lyones. Although several Holy Knights and the royal family of Lyones had escaped, the citizenry had quickly bowed to the demon's forces. Now only the subjugation of the Fairy King's Forest remained. But that would be left to Gloxinia and Dolor.

It had been three days since Meliodas had awoken and Estarossa had not gone to visit him since. Instead, he had acquired a few items which he was having a some humans deliver to the cavern where he was holding Meliodas. He would kill them afterwards of course; it would't do to allow anyone to know his brother's location. Estarossa frowned in annoyance; the delivery to the cave would take place in a few hours and he would have to leave soon. But for now he would take a well earned nap...

About 3,500 years ago...

Estarossa could barely hear Meliodas calling his name. He knew he had lost to much blood and at least a few of his hearts were damaged. He tried to tell his brother that he was sorry he had walked into that ambush but the words wouldn't come. He felt his brothers pick him up and the pain was so intense that he blacked out.

The Next Day

Estarossa regained consciousness slowly. The first thing he noticed as he came to was the lack of pain. It felt as if he had never been hurt. He opened his eyes slightly, just enough to get the lay of the room. It was small and warm with rough-hewn walls of rock and smelled slightly of herbs. His brother Meliodas lay awake on a bed against the far and a strange woman sat next to him.

"You're awake," she said as she stood and came over to Estarossa. She put her hand on his head and checked his temperature. "How do you feel?"

Estarossa opened his eyes further and immediately noticed hers. She had the goddess mark in them. He tried to get out of bed to fight, but he was too weak and fell back onto the soft pillow.

"Calm down," Meliodas said from across the room, "Elizabeth healed you."

Estarossa looked at his brother in shock and confusion. Meliodas hated the goddess clan more than anyone else, how did this one even get close enough to heal him.

"Your brother brought you to me," Elizabeth smiled kindly and answered his thoughts as if she could read them. "If he hadn't you might have died. You were in bad shape, Estarossa."

He wasn't certain how he felt about being healed by a goddess. He had been raised to hate them, to kill them...but if Meliodas trusted her he would have to as well. Now that he wasnt frightened anymore he realized how attractive she was. She had long straight blonde hair that fell well past her hips. And a great rack. He was glad that there was a blanket over him. He was certain he had an embarrassing boner.

"Um... How do you know my brother?" He asked.

"He's my husband." Elizabeth said with a giggle as Estarossa's jaw dropped and Meliodas blushed slightly, turning away to hide it.

"But..How ...Does our father..?"

"He knows." Meliodas interrupted, "It's a really long story, but yeah Lizzy's my wife. But don't tell him about this, Okay? I'm not sure he knows we still see each other."

There was a long dead silence before Elizabeth spoke, " You can call me Lizzy, too. We are family after all." She reached forward and hugged Estarossa, his face getting pressed into her boobs and his erection got harder. He gulped and held his breath until she released him.

Meliodas ubruptly stood, "I have to go. Estarossa, you can stay here with Lizzy and recover your strength. I'll come back in a few weeks for you." He walked over and ruffled Estarossa's hair before saying goodbye and heading for the door.

"Arn't you forgetting something," Elizabeth called with a smirk. Meliodas turned on a dime and swept her into his arms. They kissed passionately for a brief moment before Meliodas asked if she was satisfied. To which she responded, "Never."

Elizabeth kissed Meiliodas's nose as he pulled away to leave. Meliodas exited as she turned back to Estarossa.

"I hope we get along well while you are here, Estarossa. Meliodas talks about you and I've wanted to meet you for some time," Elizabeth sat down beside him and smoothed his hair, "But right now you need to rest. When you get up Ill make some breakfast and tea and then we can go down to the hot springs. Sound good?"

Estarossa would have responded with yes but he was already asleep.

The next few weeks were amazing. Estarossa and Elizabeth got along like a house fire. They played games, relaxed in the hot springs, and pulled pranks on each other. By the time Estarossa regained enough of his strength to leave they had become the best of friends and for Estarossa the feelings were of something more. He hadnt quite realized it yet but he had fallen for his brother's wife.

Present

Estarossa stretched his long muscular legs when he woke from his nap and slid them off the side of the bed. He went to the wardrobe to retrieve his clothing. Zeldris had made certain all of the Commandments had more than enough identical uniforms for every day of the year. He didnt know why. Only Zeldris and himself ever actually wore them. Greyroad and Derriere didnt wear clothing and Galan didnt even have a body under that armor, but Zeldris still had uniforms made for them. He shook his head, he hated the minutia of leadership, so when Meliodas had abandoned them Estarossa nominated Zeldris to become their leader instead of taking it for himself.

After dressing he jumped out the window and shaped his darkness into the form of wings. He let himself fall and at the last minute snapping his wings open, catching the air and rising upward. He soared over the countryside quickly making his way to his destination. Out out of the corner of his eye he noticed something odd, a group of people traveling through the forest in the dark with no light. He decided to investigate.


End file.
